The Great Wall (film)
| director = Zhang Yimou | producer = | screenplay = | story = | starring = | music = Ramin Djawadi | cinematography = | editing = Mary Jo Markey Craig Wood | studio = * China Film Group * Le Vision Pictures }} | distributors = * China Film Group }} | released = | runtime = 103 minutes | country = * China * Japan }} | language = | budget = $150 million | gross = $334.9 million }} The Great Wall ( ) is a 2016 monster film directed by Zhang Yimou, with a screenplay by Carlo Bernard, Doug Miro and Tony Gilroy, from a story by Max Brooks, Edward Zwick and Marshall Herskovitz. The China-US co-production stars Matt Damon, Jing Tian, Pedro Pascal, Willem Dafoe, and Andy Lau. It is Zhang's first English-language film. Principal photography for the film began on March 30, 2015, in Qingdao, China, and it premiered in Beijing on December 6, 2016. It was released by China Film Group in China on December 16, 2016, and in the United States on February 17, 2017 by Universal Pictures. The film received mixed reviews from critics, who said it "sacrifices great story for great action," and grossed $334 million worldwide against its $150 million production budget. Plot A band of European mercenaries, including William Garin and Pero Tovar, travel to China during the reign of the Renzong Emperor, in search of the secret to gunpowder. Resting in a cave a few miles north of the Great Wall, they are attacked by a monster, leaving only William and Tovar alive. They cut off the monster's leg and bring it with them. The next day, reaching the Wall, they are taken prisoner by soldiers of the Nameless Order, led by General Shao and Strategist Wang. The Nameless Order exists to combat a horde of alien monsters called Tao Tieh, which attacks once every sixty years. While examining the severed monster leg, the Order's commanders are surprised by the first assault from the monster horde, one week early. Both sides sustain heavy losses before the monsters' queen aborts the attack. During the battle, William and Tovar are freed by Ballard, another European who ventured east, twenty-five years earlier, in search of gunpowder. Detained, he now serves as an English and Latin teacher. William and Tovar display amazing battle skills, saving the life of young warrior Peng Yong, then slaying two monsters that scale the Wall. William and Tovar have earned the Order's respect. The three Europeans secretly plan to steal gunpowder and flee during the next monster attack. That night, two Tao Tieh reach the top of the Wall. General Shao is killed, placing Commander Lin in charge of the Nameless Order. Around this time, an envoy from the capital arrives with an ancient scroll which suggests that the monsters are pacified by magnets. Wang believes the stone William carries enabled him to slay the Tao Tieh he fought at the cave. To test the hypothesis, William suggests they capture a Tao Tieh alive and agrees to help. This delays his escape plans, angering Tovar, who nevertheless assists William despite Ballard's protests. During the next attack, the Tao Tieh are numerous enough to cause Lin to resort to using arrows equipped with black powder, whose capabilities had been kept secret from the Westerners until now. They capture a living Tao Tieh and prove the theory. However, the Imperial envoy claims the monster and takes it to the capital to present to the Emperor. A tunnel is discovered at the base of the Wall; the previous attacks had been a distraction, while the Tao Tieh dug the tunnel. While Lin investigates, Tovar and Ballard steal a supply of black powder and escape, knocking William unconscious for trying to stop them. William is arrested by the Nameless Order, and is locked up in the Wall. Some distance away, Ballard betrays and abandons Tovar, but is captured by bandits, who accidentally kill themselves and Ballard after igniting the powder; the Nameless Order troops pursue and was able to capture Tovar. At the capital, the envoy presents the captive Tao Tieh to the Emperor and his entourage, but it awakens and signals to the Tao Tieh to attack. Rushing to protect the capital, Lin orders the use of hot-air balloons. Before setting out, Lin sets William free. Wang tells him to warn the outside world, but William boards the last balloon with Peng and Wang. They arrive just in time to save Lin from being devoured. They land in the Emperor's palace, where Wang proposes killing the queen by tying explosives to the captured Tao Tieh and giving it meat to be delivered to the queen. While approaching the site, a horde of Tao Tieh attack the band, and Peng sacrifices himself to save the others. After releasing the Tao Tieh, Lin and William climb a tower for William to detonate the explosives via an arrow. Wang sacrifices himself to buy time for Lin and William to move to the upper floors. Two of William's arrows are deflected by the Tao Tieh queen's bodyguards, but William throws the magnet into the horde, creating a gap in the shields and allowing Lin's spear to get through. The queen is destroyed, and the rest of the horde is frozen solid. With the threat eliminated, William is allowed to return home and elects to take Tovar with him instead of the powder, much to Tovar's annoyance. Cast * Matt Damon as William Garin (威廉·加林), a European mercenary. * Jing Tian as Commander Lin Mae ( ), the leader of the Crane Troop * Pedro Pascal as Pero Tovar (佩罗· 托瓦尔), a European mercenary. * Willem Dafoe as Sir Ballard (巴拉德), a European adventurer-turned-teacher in China. * Andy Lau as Strategist Wang (王军师), the Strategist and War Counselor for the Nameless Order. * Zhang Hanyu as General Shao (邵殿帅), the leader of the Bear Troop and General of the Nameless Order. * Lu Han as Peng Yong (彭勇), a soldier in the Bear Troop. * Eddie Peng as Commander Wu (吴将军), head of the Tiger Troop. * Kenny Lin as Commander Chen (陈将军), head of the Eagle Troop. * Karry Wang as The Emperor * Zheng Kai as Shen (沈) * Huang Xuan as Commander Deng (邓将军), head of the Deer Troop. * Cheney Chen as Commander of the Imperial Guard Production }} Principal photography of the film began on March 30, 2015, on location in Qingdao. It is the most expensive film ever shot entirely in China. Three walls were built during production as they could not shoot on the actual Great Wall. During the filmmaking, the director said the most impressive part for him was the presence of so many translators to handle communication, as he assembled an international crew for the filming. More than 100 on-set translators worked with the various cast and crew members. Music The film's score is composed by Ramin Djawadi. The first track called "Nameless Order" was released on December 14, 2016. Release The Great Wall was released in China on December 16, 2016. It was released on February 17, 2017 in the United States by Universal Pictures in 3D, 2D and IMAX 3D. Promotion The Great Wall released its first trailer in July 2016. The trailer shows views of the Great Wall in fog, thousands of soldiers on a battlefield ready for war, and a mysterious monster, as well as the roster views of the cast, including Matt Damon and Andy Lau. A song from Leehom Wang and Tan Weiwei was released on November 15, 2016, to promote The Great Wall. Bridge of Fate was composed by pop singer Wang, with lyrics written by Vincent Fang, a long time collaborator of singer-songwriter Jay Chou. Female rocker Tan Weiwei joined Wang for a duet, but with two different vocal styles. Wang sang pop, while Tan performed a traditional Qinqiang - a folk Chinese opera style from Shaanxi Province. Chinese pop diva Jane Zhang released another new English song, Battle Field, and its promotional music video, for The Great Wall on November 22, 2016. The song was composed by King Logan and Maroon 5's keyboardist PJ Morton, and written by Josiah "JoJo" Martin and Jane Zhang. It was produced by Timbaland. Universal Pictures and Legendary Entertainment debuted eight character posters of the film on November 17, 2016. All in all, Legendary spent $110–120 million on promotion and advertising worldwide. Reception Box office The Great Wall grossed $45.5 million in the United States and Canada, and $289.4 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $334.9 million, against a production budget of $150 million. In China, The Great Wall opened on December 16, 2016, and made $24.3 million on its first day and $67.4 million in its opening weekend. In the second weekend, it grossed $26.1 million. The film went on to gross $170.9 million at the Chinese box office,Dornbush, Johnathan. (21 February 2017). "The Great Wall Is Matt Damon's Worst Wide Release Box Office Opening Weekend Since 2011". IGN. Retrieved 21 February 2017. which is considered a disappointment. In the United States and Canada, the film opened alongside A Cure for Wellness and Fist Fight, and was projected to gross $17–19 million from about 3,200 theaters in its opening weekend. The film made $970,000 at 2,470 theaters from Thursday night previews, and $5.9 million on its first day.McNary, Dave. (17 February 2017). "Box Office: Matt Damon’s ‘Great Wall’ Topples ‘Fist Fight,’ ‘Cure for Wellness’ on Thursday." Variety. Accessed 17 February 2017. It went on to open to $18.1 million, finishing third at the box office, behind holdovers The Lego Batman Movie and Fifty Shades Darker, and eventually grossing $45.2 million. The film joined Terminator Genisys, Warcraft and fellow 2017 release xXx: Return of Xander Cage as the only Hollywood films to earn $100 million in China without making $100 million in the United States. In March 2017, The Hollywood Reporter wrote that the film was likely to lose about $75 million due to its underwhelming performance theatrically, as its performance in most major markets, including the United States and Canada, was disappointing. The loss incurred by all four studios will however vary, with Universal Pictures, which funded about 25% of the film's $150 million production budget, losing around $10 million. The rest of the investors, Legendary Entertainment, China Film Group and Le Vision Pictures, will have an equal loss. However, since Universal also covered almost all of the film's global marketing expenses (which were above $80 million), the studio will incur an even more heavy loss. However, if the film was able to generate enough income through ancillary revenues (such as home entertainment sales and TV rights), it might be able to cover up the loss. In March 2018, Deadline Hollywood calculated the film lost the studio $74.5 million, when factoring together all expenses and revenues. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, a review aggregator, the film has an approval rating of 35% based on 203 reviews and an average rating of 4.9/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "For a Yimou Zhang film featuring Matt Damon and Willem Dafoe battling ancient monsters, The Great Wall is neither as exciting nor as entertainingly bonkers as one might hope." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 42 out of 100, based on 40 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale. Ignatiy Vishnevetsky, writing for The A.V. Club, gave the film a B− on an A to F scale, saying: "There is no logical reason for the film to climax in a tower of stained glass that paints Lin Mae and William in psychedelic Suspiria lighting, but boy does it look gorgeous in 3-D." Simon Abrams, a contributor for RogerEbert.com, gave the film a 3 out of 4 stars, summarizing: "The Great Wall is unlike any American blockbuster you've seen, a conservative movie with action set pieces that are actually inventive and thrilling enough to be worthwhile. See it on as big a screen as you can." Clarence Tsui, writing for The Hollywood Reporter, gave the film a negative review, saying: "The Great Wall is easily the least interesting and involving blockbuster of the respective careers of both its director and star." Controversies White protagonist in Asian setting Because some of the characters, including a main character played by Matt Damon, are white in a film set in medieval China, the film was accused of whitewashing and using the white savior narrative prior to its release. Ann Hornaday, chief film critic for The Washington Post, wrote that "early concerns about Damon playing a 'white savior' in the film turn out to be unfounded: his character, a mercenary soldier, is heroic, but also clearly a foil for the superior principles and courage of his Chinese allies."Hornaday, Ann. (16 February 2017). "‘The Great Wall,’ Matt Damon and Hollywood’s delicate dance with China." The Washington Post. Accessed 17 February 2017. Jonathan Kim, in a review for the Huffington Post, writes that "having seen The Great Wall, I can say that ... on the charge of The Great Wall insulting the Chinese and promoting white superiority, I say: Not Guilty. The question of whether The Great Wall is a white savior movie is a bit trickier, but I'm still going to say Not Guilty. ... On the charge of whitewashing, I say: Not Guilty."Kim, Jonathan. (17 February 2017). "No 'The Great Wall' Isn't Racist Whitewashing". The Huffington Post. Accessed 27 February 2017. Director Zhang said that Damon was not playing a role that was intended for a Chinese actor. He criticized detractors for not being "armed with the facts" and stated that "In many ways The Great Wall is the opposite of what is being suggested. For the first time, a film deeply rooted in Chinese culture, with one of the largest Chinese casts ever assembled, is being made at tentpole scale for a world audience. I believe that is a trend that should be embraced by our industry." Chinese critical response The film's largest investor, the Wanda Group (owner of Legendary Pictures) has a good relationship with the Chinese government and the Communist Party of China. As of July 2017, users of film review website Douban rated The Great Wall 4.9 out of 10, which is considered very low. On Maoyan, another film review aggregator, the "professional score" is 4.9 out of 10. On December 28, 2016, the Communist Party's official media outlet People's Daily published an article on its website severely criticizing Douban and Maoyan for doing harm to the Chinese movie industry with their bad reviews. On the same day, Maoyan took down its 'professional score' for The Great Wall. References External links * * Category:2016 3D films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:American films Category:American 3D films Category:American action adventure films Category:American alternate history films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:Chinese films Category:Chinese 3D films Category:Chinese fantasy adventure films Category:Chinese action adventure films Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese adventure films Category:Japanese fantasy films Category:English-language films Category:Spanish-language films Category:Alternate history films Category:Films about dragons Category:Giant monster films Category:Films set in 11th-century Song dynasty Category:Mandarin-language films Category:Films set in the Song dynasty Category:Films shot in Shandong Category:IMAX films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:China Film Group Corporation films Category:Le Vision Pictures films Category:Films directed by Zhang Yimou Category:Films produced by Thomas Tull Category:Films scored by Ramin Djawadi